Henrietta Biggle
Henrietta Biggle is a minor character in South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Background Henrietta is the only main female member of the Goth Kids. Apperance Henrietta is overweight and has straight medium length dark hair. She wears a black dress, a necklace with a cross attached to it, and black fingerless gloves. She is also seen with a black cigarette pipe, constantly smoking cigarettes off it. History In South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Henrietta is always seen inside her own bedroom of her house, hanging out alongside the Goth Kids boys Pete, Firkle and Michael. A selfie can be taken with her after completing the quest to initiate a black magic spell sourced online by Michael. Apart from that, she plays no further role in the story line. In the DLC From Dusk till Casa Bonita for South Park: The Fractured But Whole however, she plays a more significant role, joining up with The New Kid to take down the Vampire Kids at the Casa Bonita eatery, where she is seen having dinner with her parents; she will be unlocked as a Combat Buddy in the process. Abilities Henrietta torments conformist enemies and barely tolerates allies, controlling the battle from afar with a grimoire full of dark heals and darker support powers - In-game character description Henrietta is a ranged combat buddy, having abilities which covers a wide range. She acts as a great party backer, as her abilities provides advantageous buffs to party members or even herself. Henrietta's Satanic Seal ability is one of the best support abilities around, as it gives an attack boost, provides protection and removing any status effects to a targeted member or even herself, providing a massive edge in combat. Her Baleful Blessing ability also provides great support, providing heal to a targeted member or even herself, and a lifesteal attack for further healing if any enemies are within range. Henrietta's Ultimate Ability, Black Mass can be considered one of the most devastating Ultimate abilities among all the party members that can be picked; it is a lifesteal attack that applies damage to all enemies in the battlefield while healing all allies in the process. The downside to her is that she has one of the lowest health bars of any ally so she's far more likely to be picked off by powerful enemies such as Morgan Freeman fairly quickly. And in trade for her buffing abilities, she lacks the ability to do much damage as two of her abilities don't deal damage at all. * Cigarette Burn - Damage and burns conformists **Range: 3 enemies tiles in horizontal line in front of her **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Burning * Satanic Seal - Give Attack Up, Protection, and Cleanse **Range: Any tile in the entire battle field **Damage: None **Status Effect: Player, ally, or herself, gain Attack Up, Protection, and removing all the negative Status Effect * Baleful Blessing - Heal target and grant Lifesteal **Range: Any tile in the entire battle field **Damage: None **Status Effect: Heals player, ally, or herself, and gain Baleful Blessing **Other: Baleful Blessing inflicted Lifesteal from enemies target to player, ally, or herself as they stand in 8 tiles surrounding position after each turn * Black Mass '-' Ultimate - Damage all enemies and heal allies **Range: The entire battle field **Damage: Moderate to high **Status Effect: Lifesteal from all of the enemies. Quotes (IN-PROGRESS) South Park: The Stick of Truth South Park: The Fractured But Whole Field/Story *'During main story line' **"This is so embarrassing." **"That's very goth." *'During From Dusk till Casa Bonita' **"For the last time, I'm not a fucking Vamp Kid." **"What's the difference?! Look at us!" **"...I'm smoking a cigarette." **"Whatever. But I'm not wearing one of those costumes." **"THAT'S Corey Haim?" Battle *'Turn Start' **"Let’s go, poseurs." **"It not my fault that I hate all of you." **"It’s the stoke of midnight somewhere." **"I feel like something tragic is about to happen." **"It’s MY turn to express myself." **"Time to die, poseur." **"It’s the stroke of midnight somewhere." **"Are we really doing this again?" **"I serve a higher power." *'Ally or New Kid turn start' **"Let me guess, you’re going to fart." **"Oh, here we go." **"Don’t try too hard, Butthole." **"There is a dark magic inside of you." **"This should be entertaining." *'Ally or New Kid attacking' **"They’ll feel that in their next life." **"Vamp Kids deserve what comes to them." (when fighting against Vamp Kids) **"Violence may not cure comformity... but we have to be sure." **"Way to spread your misery." **"That came from a dark place." **"That’s right, New Kid. Channel your rage." **"Totally brutal. And deserved." *'Ally or New Kid attacked' **"Woe is you." **"Life is pain." **"Don’t let these poseurs get to you." **"You’re better than these dorks, New Kid." **"I’m not the only one who’s damage." **"As an expert on pain, that looked painful." **"Quit sucking so hard." *'Enemy defeated' **"That’s one down. All the rest of them to go." **"You’re going to a better place: Hell." **"Take that, Twilight." **"Congratulation. You’re dead." *'Using Satanic Seal' **"Hail Satan." **"Praise Satan." *'After using Satanic Seal' **"Here’s a gift... some strings attached." *'After using Baleful Blessing' **"Go forth and kill." *'Using Black Mass' **"Welcome to Hell." **"You wanna know real pain?" *'After using Black Mass' **"And that's what it’s like to not have a soul anymore." **"Satan greeting." *'Victory' **"Finally... Silence." Gallery 20180321165735_1.jpg 20180321095212 1.jpg 20180321084322_1.jpg 20180321084249_1.jpg 20180321084302_1.jpg 20180321084802_1.jpg 20180321084804_1.jpg 20180321170342_1.jpg 20180321130452_1.jpg|"That's cory heim?" 20180321130607_1.jpg 20180321092819_1.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Buddies Category:4th Graders Category:Overweight Characters